


Teasing The King

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cheese, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Teasing, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Leliana and Brosca tease the newly appointed king.Day one of the Fictober challenge.





	Teasing The King

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my iPhone 4 so I apologize for the shortness in advance.  
Prompt: Box

Alistair should've known they were up to something when they called for him to come outside but kept giggling when he asked why.

"Just for a minute, you've been acting all kingly for far too long and we think you just happen to need a quick break," Leliana told him with a bright smile.

A bright and sneaky smile at that.

"Brosca, what did you do?" He asked the woman beside Leliana who looked about ready to burst at the seams.

"Me?" Of course, she was feigning ignorance, "I did absolutely nothing."

In the long run, he did follow the couple outside and there he saw exactly what they wanted him to come outside for, it was a box.

Not just any box though, this one was propped up with a stick that had a knotted string on the ground as if it were a trap.

The bait under the box was nothing other than a small wheel of cheese.

Truth be told, he tried to not laugh, he really did, but ended up laughing along with the two women anyway.

He was certainly going to miss them when they left, but he certainly wouldn't miss being mercilessly teased about everything and even his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
